Happy Hug Day, Minna!
by jan.rover
Summary: It's a hug day..and everybody claims their free hug all day!--of course that's what our brunette also wants to do..only she finds herself comforting someone who needed hugs the most...
1. I want to hug you too'

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy).**_**I love everything about it, and I admire the **_**ORIGINAL CREATOR **_**of this magnificent idea-made into picture-made into action. I AM, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictons**_**, are mere extentions **_**of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Happy Hug Day!!!**

**Chapter1: _'I want to hug you too'_**

_(Natsume Narrating)_

"HAPPY HUG DAY, MINNA!!!", everybody's voices echoed in the room----and it was very annoying...

"Happy hug day, Hotaru!", the brunette yelled and approached the purple-eyed girl with open arms. She, surprisingly did not "dodge" the annoying brat,nor hit her with the Baka gun.

Ruka and I stayed quiet on the other side of the room near the windows--trying not to get noticed by some fan girls who were all geared-up, ready to 'hug' us. _Hell,can they?!!!_

The noisy brunette walked accross the room, one deck to another,just to hg everyone--well they seem to like it,though. Especially those guys who eventually started to look at her with those dirty minds.I could see it, you know! and I've already done something about it..

Anyway, they still continued the _'nonesense'_ that they were doing, and I still remained silent...cold in watching her hug each guy in the room.I sighed and found myself frowning.."Why do they want to do that,anyway?", I blurted out to my bestfriend--

"..don't tell me uou wouldn't want Mikan to hug you, Natsume?", he said in a slight laugh.

I froze and stared at him, "Shut it, Ruka. It's not funny."

"That was just a joke, Natsume!", he laugheed silently and pat me back.

I kept quiet and sighed as I stepped forward to walk away, thinking that I might suddenly feel like he was actually right..I might not be able to handle it,if ever...

"Hmm..who else would want a hug?", I heard her whisper to herself as I passed across the room.

* * *

_(Mikan Narrating)_

"Hmm..", I thought as I remained standing in the middle of the room, thinking of who I would hug next. Then suddenly--for unknown reasons---my world came into a slo-mo as I caught sight of a raven-haired guy walking accross the room heading towards my direction--or maybe towards the door?

'Natsume..',I blurted out in my thoughts..'should I ?--or not?--I should!It's hug day today!--but...It's him...'

I wanted to yell at him and ask if he would at least want a hug--(well, I know that's stupid if it's him..)--

"Hey, Natsume.", I called and ran to him. But then he didn't stop nor just look back. I know he heard me, It's just that maybe there's something in him today..or is it that today is something to him..that,I really sought to find out. _'he has everything..what emptiness could possibly fill him in his situation?-----yeah,err..he's indeed cute..and undoubtedly intelligent. So why then?'_

"no one's ever been sure about that, Mikan.But some say that it's because of his past. It was said that his fire caused a great deal in his family, and to his village..ending up of him, being hated ny everyone around him. It's been too long since his past was opened up by some fangirls, and no one has ever made him tell..except Ruka, I guess..."

"K-KOK-KO!!!!"-------I blurted out in shock as I found him sneaking behind me, reading my mind..

He grinned and said," and oh, yeah..many agree that he's cute. That has remained to be a fact since then. I just I just didn't expect you to have the same exact thoughts as others have!!Nice one, Mikan!!"

"Hey!!Don't put any meaning on it! besides, It's rude to read other's thoughts!!-", but then he immediately ran away and hugged Nanako.

I sighed and blushed as I realized that he was actually right. "Hey, Mikan.", a soft, familiar voice cut in my thoughts...

"Ruka.", I blurted out as I turned to him.

"you okay?", he said and stared at me.

"It's Natsume.", I carelessly blurted out. His eyes widened for a moment as he heard his friend's name..".Oh,um...forget it,,", I tried to take it back and smile at him.

"No, it's alright...", he looked away. There was silence for a moment, just until he started to talk again.."he--he's not good today.."

"so I was right then..", I cut in..He stared at me.."I mean..so Koko was right then?"

"that he's cute?"---he smirked.

"HEY!", I blushed and hit him slightly.."ummm..about his past??"

He kept quiet before starting out to say.."today..is that same day.."

"what--day?"

"the day he was started to be hated..to be rejected by everyone in their village...that day..the day he hated himself..and taught his heart to hate and not to feel happy ever."

* * *

[A/N: end of chapter1!!)))pls review!!hhhuhuhu..) 


	2. She could've stayed away'

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own all the anime/manga stories which I use in my fanfics. **_**I love everything about them, and I admire the **_**ORIGINAL CREATORS**_** of those magnificent ideas--made into pictures--made into actions. **_**I AM**_**, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, **_**are mere extentions**_** of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...) **

**Happy Hug Day!!!**

**Chapter2: **_**'she could've just stayed away...'**_

(_Natsume Narrating)_

The sun was real high – penetrating every living organism up to it's bones.. Well, I'm kind of all right…(_Fire's my Alice, ya know!_)

Everything sure was close to perfection—the way I define it, that is. Except for those fan girls running around the grounds, looking for me. It was damn so hot to be running around just to look for me—that's so stupid. I just don't get it. Why would they do that when they could just…stare at me the whole day? —Or whatever…

[A/N: Hey!you're being too fan-loving! Of course they'll race to get your heart, knowing that they'll never get it—cause I ALREADY have it—(coughs!)—I mean—you already gave it to someone?

_'Mikan'_—I blurted our in my thoughts. That girl—I sighed and closed my eyes—She's…

"Hey..", her voice cut in my thoughts—'am I haluscinating?!'—"Natsume.", I again heard, "Hi.". She smiled as I turned to look blankly.

My eyes widened as she sat down the same branch beside me—"um..hi,again?"

"What're you doing here? Polka?"—I asked and glared at her for seconds. _'It's hot..but her beauty doesn't fade…' _

"ummm…bet-su-ni..", she grinned lamely.

I looked away, getting annoyed already. I was having 'my peace' just when she starts to ruin it—well, not ruin it, but I certainly couldn't free myself from thoughts when she's around! I always get to listen to her—even though I don't really want to—even though she thinks that I don't—I still listen…

"Go down now."

"After I struggled way up here? You'll ask me to go down at once?! Ha! NO WAY!!I would—"

"Shut it!", and I immediately covered her mouth with my hand, keeping her still with my other. "They'll hear you…"

Her eyes widened as I did it. It was just nothing to me. I really prefer not doing it, but the situation calls for it! "oh—sorry..", she breathed on my palm—maybe realizing that I was actually 'hiding' from those fan girls—now _we're_ hiding from them—

"Hn.", I fell sweat dropped as the girls retreated with frustrated eyes.

"you—brat—", she blurted out as she pulled my hand off her mouth—"why were you hiding, anyway?", straightening up and turned to me.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?—", and I paused before glancing at her, and then looked away again—"they're planning to hug me."

"—and that's bad?"

The thought made my eye twitch. _'is it?—no, it's not. It's just that—they're not the persons I would want to hug me—"_

"I rather stay with a dumb, stupid, noisy, little—never mind—than to let them hug me. So shut up."

* * *

_(Mikan Narrating)_

"Hmph!! I'm not a fan girl, Natsume—", I crossed my arms and frowned.

"I know. That's why I'm here—but I guess you're starting to get into my nerves already."

My eyes widened and my heart started to shut down. _'He always make it shut down…'_

"..I'm not in the mood so keep yourself shut down, Polka."

I fell in deep thoughts for a moment—'he's hiding everything. He doesn't want to talk about the matter—whatever it might be—

"I know."—I said and looked down. I saw him wince at that—

"..you know nothing. Go down. ", He demanded. Maybe, somehow afraid of any conversation about anything.

"I said I do—and I won't come down—not now.", and I leaned closer to him, "and I understand…", making it more gentle and comforting as possible.

"Nobody did—nobody ever will—not even you.", he, too, leaned closer. _'That did hurt...' _I went exploring his eyes—and the moment I knew, I already got lost in it. It was so deep—so intense and…sad. I already got lost in it a million times before, with same reason of exploring it—maybe at least be able to understand his stares. But I always fail.

Our faces were only a couple of inches apart—close enough to bite his long, perfect nose_—'of course I wouldn't do it!'_

"I said, go down.", he repeated—his warm breath brushing on my own face. It wasn't bad—It's just that it's too unlikely to happen between us.

"That Alice of yours..", I started, to get things over already, "…is too destructive."

I saw the lowering of his energy from within. We both knew that it was true, but the trace of shock deep in his eyes was the least I expected. He moved his face away and straightened up.

"…I didn't say that to hurt you up to the least I could."

"I'm not affected."

"…that's not the way I see it…You see, fire IS destructive…but—"

"—what's you're point already?!", he turned madly at me .

I was awestruck—but I tried to at least adjust to persuade him a bit. "…Natsume, that fire may have caused a great deal to your family and your village—and yeah, YOU HAVE FIRE—but it was an accident wasn't it? You can't just take the blame of it to yourself!"

"I already did—and I have no plans of blaming it back to my sister.", his face darkened.

'_sister?'—_

"…so it was your sister, after all?"

"SHE'S my sister—and when it happened, she was just too young. How could I possibly let her grow up with everyone hating her?! Her powers were already of great magnitude as mine at her young age, but towards those people—she could be helpless! Now how can you possibly tell me not to blame it to myself well in fact the other way round actually means blaming it to my sister?!—Well in fact, nobody was even there! Nobody will ever understand, not even you 'cause you weren't there either!!! "—

_'a sister?..I didn't know he has the heart of a martyr...Natsume..'_ I turned to him. "idiot."

* * *

(Natsume Narrating)

I tried my best not to put a single tear on that conversation—she's just too annoying!

'_Idiot??!!!'_—Her words came repeating on my mind. _'How dare she…' _–My eyes widened as I paused and liked away.

"No one was there, you're right—and yeah, nobody will ever understand, not until you talk it over. _Use your head, Natsume!_"

I straightened up, getting exhausted of the circling topic—yet it seemed like she wasn't done yet.

"I didn't say anything about you, blaming your sister for that. If it had been me, I would do the same. ", she looked at me affectionately, eyes so clear and no trace of any fury for all those yelling.

"…Now this has already gone far enough, and still it's not clear to me what you really want."

"…I just want to help you get over with it. You see, when I something bothers me, I tell it to my grandpa, or to Hotaru—and I don't know why, I feel better.", she looked down and continued, "I assumed that you wouldn't want to talk it to anyone—and if you already have, they might not have affected you that much—so I gave it a try."

And all of a sudden things went lighter, though I perfectly knew that the conversation wasn't actually a good one.

A tiny smile clung on to the tips of her lips, "—And all these, just to make you feel better. Though it already crossed into my mind that you this may just end up on trash—at least I tried!", and she turned to me and smiled. My heart melted. I wanted to hug her and just won't let go. "—You've been cold and rude to me. It's not even as if I never felt any good thing from you—I did! I'm used of your cold and silent being. And for some reasons, I don't want seeing you like this. It hurts to me as much as it does to you…"

* * *

[A/N: Please review!!) sorry for the long wait!--and for the short chapter1! I got too excited to post it, and--oh, well, thanks for reading!))) 


End file.
